Splinter
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: BoothxBrennan. Brennan helps Booth take out a splinter. One shot review please! x


A/N: First time writing so be kind lol!

Splinter

"It hurts," Booth complained peering at his thumb which had a splinter embedded into the skin.

"Booth, just take it out," Brennan told him going to her desk and shifting the many files she had. They had been called in today to identify a body found in someone's shed and it had really irked Brennan that the people who had discovered it had moved it, dislodging things that could prove useful. She was waiting for Angela's reconstruction of the face and Zack to identify the object that the victim was struck with five times. She wasn't in the best of moods and all Booth could do was complain about his splinter.

"You know Bones it's easier said than done. I just keep pushing it deeper," Booth said. "And it's awkward to do with one hand."

Brennan walked over to him, looked down then sighed, "Shall I do it?"

"Thanks Bones," Booth smiled and she took his right hand pulling it up to her eye level. "Bones… my arm is going to go dead."

"Then sit down," she said and she sat down to his left on the couch. "You know you should have been more careful where you place your hands."

"Alright Bones don't lecture just get it out," Booth rolled his eyes then winced a little as she pinched it between her nails. Funny how such a small thing could cause so much pain, he grumbled in his head. She was sitting at an awkward angle then gave up with sitting next to him and instead knelt by him. He leaned back trying to relax like she told him to and his eyes travelled around the room and eventually to her. Whilst she was working on his thumb he could look at her without having her quick, sharp eyes noticing. Like every male he couldn't stop his eyes from lowering at the V of her jumper and he liked what he could see. Many times he found himself looking at the gentle curves of her breasts and hips trying not to imagine how she'd be as a lover. When they had started out their relationship had been work-only then over time they became friends, close he liked to think, but now… Booth was a bit lost because he was definitely seeing her as more than a friend.

At that point she happened to pinch extra hard making him really flinch and break out of his daydream. "Oww Bones! That is a part of my body you know, I can feel it!"

"Sorry but I need to apply pressure," she said in her own way of apologising. "You have pushed it deep."

"I know," he replied rolling his eyes at her accusation.

"A little bit more…" Brennan bit her bottom lip in concentration and Booth bent down to look. She was nearly there and he couldn't wait till this torture was over with. She gave another hard squeeze, his body went ridged, and then she looked up at him triumphantly.

"There done! Wasn't so bad?"

"Don't start Bones," Booth warned her and she grinned up at him.

Suddenly Zack and Hodgins came in both in a rush to see who could deliver their discoveries first to her but they only managed to say "Dr Brennan" and "Guess what" when they both stopped dead. Brennan hastily had pulled back and got up whilst Booth had jumped to his feet and put a distance between them. From Hodgins' raised eyebrows and Zack's puzzled face Booth could guess that their brains were either thinking the worst or were in complete bewilderment.

"Booth had a splinter," Brennan said as an explanation and Zack frowned whilst Hodgins smirked.

"Really now," Hodgins said in a voice that told Booth he didn't believe them.

"Yes really," Booth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why was Dr Brennan on the floor?" asked Zack.

"Taking it out was awkward, that was the best position" Brennan said and as soon as she did Booth inwardly groaned and didn't miss Hodgins choke back a laugh. Brennan quickly changed topics and they all became serious but Hodgins still had a little smile flirting on his lips.

When they left with instructions from her Brennan turned to look at Booth who was leaning against the door. "You leaving?"

"Thought I should go and have a chat to the mother again," Booth said with a shrug.

"Want me to come?" Brennan made a move towards her coat when he shook his head.

"No need you stay here and fine out what happened to her. I can do this alone."

"Okay if you're sure," Brennan watched him smile then turn around to leave before he stopped again.

"Thanks Bones for the splinter by the way."

Brennan smiled back, "You're welcome Booth."

"Right, okay," Booth smiled and Brennan watched him go down the stairs whistling as he did. She shook her head still smiling and then went to see the progress her team were making.


End file.
